KUZON LIVE (talk show)
THE FACTOR HAS BEGUN *BraveNewRoyalty has Landed on the Lookout to Train *11:01Supreme Kuzon *shows me at a political news table* *Hello *Kuzon is back *11:01BraveNewRoyalty*eats the table* *11:01Supreme Kuzon Tonight, we discuss big business and what all that UDBW crap is *so stay tuned **commercial* **end commercial* *Welcome back *11:02BraveNewRoyalty*Mc donnalds comercial* **Shows a bunch of fat kids* *11:02Supreme Kuzon Now we start the talk *so lets start off *11:02BraveNewRoyalty*is your co- anchor *11:02Supreme Kuzon What the hell is with DrAssassin ALSO KNOWN, as Gotek *Nope *11:02BraveNewRoyalty*Yes *11:02Supreme Kuzon This is why I don't like you *11:02BraveNewRoyalty... **Is watching* *11:02Supreme Kuzon **gives you popcorn* *11:03BraveNewRoyalty*Doesn't like popcorn* *11:03Supreme Kuzon eat it or don't eat, girl *Now let's begin *So lets start off *What the hell *I mean *I have seen big ass crooks in my life, but DrAssassin? Seriously? *This is the biggest load of bullsh*t on Wikia *HOW is he there? *I mean, we have moved in and showed it and he knows NOTHING *BraveNewRoyalty has Gone to Train elsewhere *11:04Supreme Kuzon I mean *nothing *Now let's look at the bigger views *The extremists have moved in on UDBW *Geti186 *He is a communist SUPPOSEDLY *DrAssassin *He is an extremists *they watch out for each other o *Fangirl4545 has Landed on the Lookout to Train *11:05Supreme Kuzon ithe same species *(I am doing my talk show, the Kuzon Factor) *11:05Fangirl4545I knew I will find you here! *11:05Supreme Kuzon So now, they are the big crooks! *I mean it *This load of BS...it is just disturbing *Just plain disturbing *These people are in it for NOTHING but extemism *Trolls? *It has always been a possibility *11:06Fangirl4545I was getting lonely... *SOO! *I came here! * *11:06Supreme Kuzon yay *() *IMO, I think they should step the hell down and let the real people in *so they can do some REAL things *They do nothing but get in the way, the EXTEMISTS *That is right, I said it *Extremeists. *That is what is going on on UDBW, some heavy load of extemism. *So, Lookout's plan, move away. *Operation: Get back to normal. *And we are. *11:07Fangirl4545Hey, how do these Lookout Homes things work? *11:08Supreme Kuzon Their load of extremism behind the scenes, communism, it has all been foiled. We can't fix it, so, we ignore them. *(leave a comment) *(I will let you buy an availbable one) *I will furnish and clean it out for you *Now back to the show *(You can have it for your RP char) *The only plan that works in this case, is to IGNORE THE EXTREME COMMUNISTS. *That is right people! I said it on Live Radio! *EXTREME COMMUNISTS. *IloveJeice has Gone to Train elsewhere *11:09Supreme Kuzon THE INDUSTRY of big business on wikis, people thinking they are running things, they are DEAD WRONG. *Admins who take all the power, autocracy *Admins who protect users that have no discipline, COMMUNISM *Admins that do what Gotek does, EXTREMISM *All 3 factors *= a dead ass wiki *Is UDBW deaD? **dead *Hell yeah. *Because of EXTREME COMMUNISM AUTOCRACY. *11:11Fangirl4545Umm... Kuzon, can we change the subject? *11:11Supreme Kuzon ... *It is my radio show.. *Why? *11:11Fangirl4545Radio show? *YAY! *GO ON! *11:11Supreme Kuzon It is always live from 11:00/11:30 central every monday *i said it was a few times *ok *So anyway *The big subject *and the big news around the wiki *EXTREME COMMUNISTIC AUTOCRACY. *Why is there one? *Who knows. *But there have been rumors *AND IT IS OFFICIAL *Gotek is a communist dictator autocrat. *That is what sources say *IS IT TRUE? *You decide *Vote on my poll on LiveKuzon.com Category:Pages added by Supreme Kuzon